firmarpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Shawn Benson
Shawn Benson is the current CEO of MogCo Industries. He took the position after the sudden passing of his father nearly a decade ago. Billionaire, Archer, Philanthropist Shawn is the CEO of a multi-billion dollar corporation. While apt at his role of CEO he is also a highly trained archer, most likely due to his aristocratic upbringing. He feels a need to help the world of Firma become a better place. Without it, how could he possibly make a profit? Something is Rotten in Firma... For some time now Shawn has sensed a darkness settling across the lands. Having such a position in an international company lets him see a larger picture than most. He feels that something is happening to his world and it is his duty to help clean up the mess that should unfold. Born into Riches Shawn's family has been the primary shareholders of MogCo Industries for generations. This caused Shawn to grow up in the aristocratic circles of Edge. He is familiar with the protocols and mannerisms of the elite upper class in Firma. Shawn uses his upbringing to assist him in interacting with upper class society. His proper etiquette helps in situations that require finesse. MogCo: A Household Name Shawn is the primary shareholder of MogCo, a company which develops products that are used throughout Firma. Over the course of the last century MogCo has been expanding its production to include consumers all across the globe. MogCo has, over the course of this time, become synonymous with nearly all walks of life. Shawn, the most recent CEO is the figurehead for the company. Most individuals who hear his name are aware of his role in the company and in their lives. Ends and Means Shawn has always aspired to take on the leadership of MogCo Industries since he was a young boy. Nearly two decades ago, Shawn discovered that his parents were planning to give their majority share of the company to a group of Fae, known as Vampires. This began Shawn's quest for answers. He spent years trying to learn as much as he could about the group that would be given what was rightfully his. After discovering what these vampires were and how they operated, Shawn felt that it was in the best interest of the company, and Firma, that these creatures not gain control of one of the most significant financial powers on the planet. He set up an intricate plan to have his parents murdered. This would not give them the opportunity to hand off MogCo to the vampires and allow him to inherit the company. Playing the Long Game Early in Shawn's goal to claim the company from his parents, he came accross Moira Wolff . She assisted in his research and helped to discover the type of creatures his father was planning to hand the business off to. With her help Shawn capable of devising a plan to take back what rightfully belonged to him. For her help in the matter, Shawn placed Moira in the Research and Development division of MogCo Industries. His trust in Moira was well founded and throughout the years she developed many of the new products for MogCo. When Shawn eventually took control of the company he gave a small amount of stock to Moira in return for her work and cooperation. He feels that he will continue to need her assistance in the future. An Eye for an Eye Early on in his plan to acquire MogCo Industries from his father, Shawn ran into difficulty. A close friend of his father's, Jalen Trucina, discovered Shawn snooping into the lore of the vampires. Jalen was aware of the late Herald Benson's plans to hand control of the company over to the vampires. He cornered Shawn one night and had him beaten to within an inch of his life. Jalen warned that should Shawn delve any further, he would be put down permanently. Shawn was not detered by this event. During his recovery he has a claw for hire, Isa West , tailing Jalen to gather as much information about his life as possible. Once Shawn was well enough to act surprised Jalen, while he was alone. Shawn warned Jalen about cornering a wolf. "Especially when that wolf has sharper claws." Isa West assassinated Jalen Trucina that night. His body was never found. Skills #Contacts, Empathy, Endurance, Might, Rapport #Alertness, Deceit, Scholarship, Stealth #Athletics, Investigation, Presence #Guns, Resources Stunts : -1 - Long Shot *When firing an arrow in an open area, the character ignores range penalties up to the maximum distance. : -1 - Sticky Target *If an opponent moves, the character continues to hold any targetting, unless the target moves out of sight. : -1 - Business Time *The character gains a +1 to any social roll that concerns business practices. : -1 - Acrobat *The character gains a +1 to falling saves and ranged defense rolls. : -1 - Quick Draw *The character takes no penalty when reloading a weapon. : +2 - Pure Mortal Category:Players Category:Characters Category:Shawn